prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ladder Match 2: Crash
The Ladder Match 2: Crash and Burn is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on October 11, 2011. Disc One The Evolution of the Ladder Match *Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder Match for the Undisputed Intercontinental Champion **WrestleMania X - March 20, 1994 *Tracy Smothers vs. Chris Candido in a Ladder Match **Smoky Mountain Wrestling - March 1994 *Eddie Guerrero vs. Syxx in a Ladder Match for the WCW United States Championship **WCW Souled Out 1997 - January 25, 1997 *Mankind vs. Big Boss Man in a Ladder Match for the Hardcore Championship **RAW - November 30, 1998 *The Rock vs. Mankind in a Ladder Match for the WWE Championship **RAW - February 15, 1999 Setting the Bar for Drama *Vince McMahon, Jr. and Shane McMahon vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin in a Handicap Ladder Match for control of the WWE **King of the Ring - June 27, 1999 *3 Count vs. Jung Dragons in a Ladder Match **New Blood Rising - August 13, 2000 Amazing Rewards, Serious Consequences *Edge & Christian vs. The Hardy Boys in a Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **RAW - September 25, 2000 Disc Two A Whole 'nother Level *Rob Van Dam vs. Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match to unify the Intercontinental and European Heavyweight Championship **RAW - July 22, 2002 *Team Angle vs. Eddie Guerrero and TAJIRI in a Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **Judgment Day - May 18, 2003 *Christian vs. Rob Van Dam in a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship **RAW - September 29, 2003 Different Side of the Divas *Katie Lea vs. Beth Phoenix in a Ladder Match for the Undisputed OVW Women's Championship **Ohio Valley Wrestling - December 23, 2006 *Mr. Kennedy vs. CM Punk vs. Edge vs. Finlay vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy vs. King Booker vs. Randy Orton in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match **WrestleMania 23 - April 1, 2007 The More, The Merrier *The Hardy's vs. The World's Greatest Tag Team in a Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **One Night Stand - June 3, 2007 *Jeff Hardy vs. Carlito in a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship **RAW - December 10, 2007 Disc Three Somebody Else's Yard *Undertaker vs. Edge in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **One Night Stand - June 1, 2008 *Chris Jericho vs. Shawn Michaels in a Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **No Mercy - October 5, 2008 *CM Punk vs. Kane vs. Mark Henry vs. M.V.P. vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Finlay vs. Christian in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match **WrestleMania 25 - April 5, 2009 Brand New Concept *The Miz vs. Randy Orton vs. Chris Jericho vs. Evan Bourne vs. Ted DiBiase, Jr. vs. John Morrison vs. Edge vs. Mark Henry in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match **Money in the Bank - July 18, 2010 *John Morrison vs. Sheamus in a TLC Match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Championship **TLC:Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 - December 19, 2010 *Alberto Del Rio vs. Christian in a ladder Match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship **Extreme Rules - May 1, 2011 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases